In U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,495 to Allen, a handle portion receives end portions of two separate limbs of a bow. A pivot pin extends through the handle portion and the limbs to mount the limbs for swinging movement about an axis of the pin. A threaded shank extends through an opening in the lower end of each limb and is held by a nut recessed into the handle section. An adjustment knob is rigid with the outer end of the shank and the base of the channel within which the two limbs are disposed is arcuate in configuration for swinging movement about the pivot pins of the limbs upon rotation of the knobs. The adjustment movement of the limbs in this patent is parallel to the longitudinal axis of the handle portion.
Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,905 to Groner, a compound bow adjustment mechanism is disclosed for adjustment of a pair of limb members in a plane passing through a longitudinal axis of a handle member.
Other mechanisms for adjustment of limb members in a compound archery bow are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,777 to Darlington as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,066 to Kudlacek. As in the previously referred to patents, these two patents disclose an adjustability of the bow limb members for movement in a plane passing through a longitudinal axis of a handle member to which the bow limb members are secured.